a. Technical Field
The present invention pertains generally to controlling audio visual equipment and specifically to adapting a user interface to a user's behavior.
b. Description of the Background
Television and other media are often offered via cable television, terrestrial broadcast, and satellite broadcast systems and bombard a user with literally several hundred channel choices. Users tend to have limited viewing habits and use a small subset of the available channels on a day to day basis.
Some media systems have favorite channels lists that a user may enter a set of channels for quick viewing. These lists require a user to take the time to identify channels of interest and somehow select the channels for the list. Many users do not take advantage of these features for a number of reasons, not the least of which is that the entire process can be cumbersome and confusing to the average user.